I Dreamed a Dream
by Lia06
Summary: Songfic Ginny loved Draco and she thought he felt the same way about her. Set to “I Dreamed a Dream” from Les Miserables.


Title: I Dreamed a Dream

Summary: Songfic; Ginny loved Draco and she thought he felt the same way about her. Set to "I Dreamed a Dream" from _Les Miserables_.

Author: Lia06

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to Harry Potter. I also don't own the song "I Dreamed a Dream". That's from _Les Miserables _which I also don't own.

_There was a time, when men were kind  
And their voices were soft  
And their words were inviting_

When I was young, I believed in true love. I believed that when a man said, "I love you" it because he wanted to spend the rest of his life with you. Those words were a promise. And he made me that promise one summer. It was the summer between my fifth and sixth years. Oh I knew he was a Malfoy, but I didn't care.

_There was a time, when love was blind  
And the world was a song  
And the song was exciting_

I was young and in love. I thought I knew everything. I still loved Harry but he had gone off to fight in the war and Draco was there. He said he loved me. He said he wasn't really a Death Eater. He said he could protect me. He said that if I stayed with him, I would be safe forever. And I believed him because I was in love and I wanted to be safe.

_There was a time it all went wrong  
I dreamed a dream in time gone by  
When hope was high and life worth living_

Life was perfect that summer. Those were the best days of my life. My brothers warned me that it was dangerous. So I ignored them. My friends told me it was wrong. But I didn't listen. I knew that the battle was coming and I wanted excitement. For me, it was a summer of peace-the calm before the storm-and I believed that everything was perfect because I wanted everything to be perfect.

_I dreamed that love would never die  
I dreamed that God would be forgiving  
Then I was young and unafraid_

I thought I knew everything. I thought I knew better than everyone else. I thought that Draco would stay with me forever. He told me he loved me so he must have meant it. I was young and naïve. And everything seemed so wonderful. So I listened to his promises.

_And dreams were made and used and wasted  
There was no ransom to be paid  
No song unsung, no wine untasted_

It seemed like a dream come true to me. I had a man who adored me, who spent every moment he could with me. We did everything together. When Hermoine told me to be careful, I just laughed in her face. How could this be wrong? It was a dream come true and we were exploring the all the possibilities. We had the world on a string.

_But the tigers come at night  
With their voices soft as thunder_

But I should have known better. All of Draco's promises were merely empty words. He had just told me those things to get what he wanted. He was using me and he had been acting under You-Know-Who's orders.

_As they turn your hope apart  
As they turn your dreams to shame_

He left me at the end of the summer. At first, I didn't know where he went but eventually, I learned. He had gone straight to You-Know-Who and left me alone. Forever meant nothing to him. I love you was just another phrase. He didn't really care about me.

_He slept a summer by my side  
He filled my dreams with endless wonder  
He took my childhood in his stride_

I gave him everything. I thought it really would be forever. I thought that summer was the beginning of a beautiful life together. I thought he was the answer to all my prayers, all my wishes. But really he was just using me to get to Harry.

_But he was gone when autumn came  
And still I dream he'd come to me  
That we would live the years together_

When I found out I was having the baby I sent him word as soon as I could. I thought that surely when he knew we were going to have a baby together, he'd come running back to me. He would have to love this child. And we would marry and spend forever together. We would be a happy family and everything would be perfect.

_But there are dreams that cannot be  
And there are storms we cannot weather_

He didn't come back. He sent me a letter saying that was what I got for being a whore. Everything between us was over. And I was alone again. I watched as Hermione and Ron fell in love during the war. I watched as Fred and Angelina fell in love and then George and Alicia. I knew I still had a special place in Harry's heart, but he was so busy fighting You-Know-Who he didn't have time for me or the baby I was going to have. After all I was going to have Draco Malfoy's baby. How could Harry ever forgive me for that?

_I had a dream my life would be  
So different from the hell I'm living  
So different now from what it seemed  
Now life has killed the dream I dreamed_

At the end of the war, I was still alone. I was just alone with the baby. I had a little baby girl with strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes. She was a daily reminder of Draco and what might have been, of the lies I had believed. Harry found someone else to spend the rest of his life with and I was alone. All of this was because I had believed Draco Malfoy and refused to wait for Harry. Nothing had turned out the way I wanted it to be.

A/N: Please review! I hope you liked it.


End file.
